User blog:SamWhitfield/Samantha, Fairy of Sports - Part Two
It was a lot to take in, but Samantha was part of the Winx Club… so she was used to odd things going on. ‘Can you fly?’ asked Superman. ‘Yes,’ Sam replied. ‘Good. Then follow me.’ Superman swooped up into the sky and Samantha leapt up to follow him. ‘Where are we going?’ she asked as she drew level with him. ‘The police station in Little Bohemia,’ he replied. ‘Look around,’ he added, his kind voice turning grim. ‘We are at war.’ It was true. Some parts of Metropolis were beautiful she saw as she flew over the city, but others were ruined battlegrounds. Costumed heroes and villains fought each other constantly and there were other creatures that Samantha had never seen before – Alien Robots and things that looked like demons too. She decided to keep her questions to herself for now. It didn’t take long to fly to the police station. Samantha noticed that there were many costumed heroes standing around outside the place some chatting and some testing out their powers on each other. In some ways it was very similar to Alfea College – but though she had a good look around, she was the only fairy there. Superman took her inside; it was very busy with police and heroes doing … well, Samantha wasn’t quite sure – she guessed they were doing the things that policemen and heroes normally did. ‘I’ll get us some hot chocolate,’ Superman said. ‘Ok, cool, thanks,’ replied Samantha. ‘Have a look around,’ Superman told her and made off to get the hot chocolate. This was a very strange room, Samantha thought. Here there were holograms of a very tall, green man. He was bald. Next to him was at last! A fairy. But when Sam looked closer at the hologram, she realised it wasn’t a fairy at all, but rather a big scary man with a hawk’s wings and a hawk mask. Must be a Hawk Man, she decided. Soon, Superman returned with some delicious hot chocolate. As they drank, Samantha explained to him everything that had happened and how she had come to the strange city of Metropolis. Superman listened gravely to her story. ‘We too fight battles against evil doers,’ he told her. ‘There are three who have united – an evil genius called Lex Luthor, the alien computer Braniac and the demon Trigon…’ ‘Demons are my speciality,’ said Samantha. ‘I thought that would be the case,’ he said. ‘Remember I said that there was someone I wanted you to meet?’ ‘Uh-huh,’ Samantha nodded, wishing there was more hot chocolate. ‘See that glowing blue light there,’ he gestured to the a glowing blue light close to the holograms of Green Man and Hawk Man. ‘It’s a transporter, it’ll take us the Watchtower.’ ‘How tall is this watchtower,’ Samantha asked. At last something she was familiar with – Alfea College had Watch Towers and guards. ‘Oh,’ Superman’s kind blue eyes crinkled as he smiled. ‘This is a satellite up in space.’ ‘Ohhhh. Cooooooool,’ said Samantha, really rather excited. After all, even with her magic, her Enchantix and Believeix, she’d never been teleported anywhere. At least willingly… Valtor had probably teleported her here. ‘Come on then,’ Superman said and together, the two stepped in the transporter. Superman pressed a button and there was an electronic hum…. Seconds later, they were in a different place. ‘Welcome to the Justice League Watch Tower,’ Superman said. Samantha looked around goggle eyed. It was an amazing place, full of costumed heroes, robots, computers, glowing lights and an amazing view of… outer space! She rushed to a window and looked out – she was looking down at the planet earth – which was really rather beautiful, all blue sea and white clouds. Beyond, stars twinkled brightly – so close she felt she could reach out and grab on and put it into her pocket. ‘Diana,’ she heard Superman say. ‘This is the one I radioed you about. Samantha from the planet Alfea – she’s a fairy of sports.’ Samantha turned around to see Superman standing with a tall, dark haired woman. She was wearing ancient Greek style armour and had a gold lasso at her hip. On her head she wore a golden tiara and on her wrists were gleaming bracelets. She regarded Samantha was the regal stare of a Princess. ‘Well met, Samantha, Sports Fairy of Alfea. I am Diana, Princess of Themiskyra.’ ‘Hello, I’m very pleased to meet you,’ Samantha bowed – it seemed like the thing to do, because not only was Diana very tall, she was somehow impressive and imposing all at the same time. ‘We’ll have to figure out how to get her back home,’ Superman said to Diana. ‘But in the meantime, I thought that she could help us… or more specifically, you. Magic’s your thing, Diana, not mine.’ ‘You are a magic user,’ Diana arched an eyebrow. ‘Totally,’ Samantha said with confidence. ‘And you are powerful?’ ‘I’m like… in the Winx Club,’ said Samantha as though that explained everything. Diana nodded. ‘I have not heard of this Winx. So I will test you in the arena and see if you are worthy to stand alongside the Amazons of Themiskyra.’ ‘Suits me just fine,’ Samantha replied. She was pretty confident she could handle herself. ‘Make ready,’ Diana said and drew her sword. ‘Fear not, little fairy. My sword has an enchantment on it – it won’t kill you. But it will hurt you.’ ‘Can’t you just take her word for it,’ Superman put his hand on his forehead. ‘I’m sure if Samantha says she’s powerful, she’s powerful.’ ‘You are too trusting, Kal,’ Diana said – Kal must be Superman’s real name. No one would actually call their son Superman after all, Samantha thought. It would be really daft turning up as a baby in a nappy to nursery and having to tell everyone you were “Superman.” But now she had to focus on what was going on. ‘Enchantix!’ she shouted, calling on her magic. At once, bright magical powder flowed over her and her fairy wings grew bright. Her pyjamas faded away and were replaced by the armour and sword of Samantha, Fairy of Sports. ‘Looks like Hal when he puts the ring on,’ she heard Superman mutter. Diana leapt in to the attack and it was all Samantha could do to get her sword up in time. CLANG! CLANG! WSHIISSHHHHT! CLANG! Diana and Samantha duelled across the Justice League WatchTower. Diana lashed out with a kick, but Samantha dropped underneath it and swept Diana’s standing leg away. The Amazon princess fell onto her bottom. Samantha dived forwards to finish her off – but this is what Diana had been waiting for. She lifted her leg, catching Samantha in the tummy and she grabbed her shirt and hurled her over her head. Samantha catapulted forward like an arrow from a bow and crashed into a computer console – head first! ‘OW!’ she cried and turned around, diving back into the fight. Diana looked both surprised and impressed as Samantha attacked, using her karate skills. Kicks and punches coupled with her sword blows soon had Diana back-stepping. Samantha wasn’t going to give in! ‘Enough!’ Diana laughed, stepping away. Samantha stopped, chest heaving. It had been hard work trying to keep up with Diana – but the Amazon princess didn’t seem tired at all. ‘You’ve done well – I can see that you are trained and very brave.’ ‘But sloppy,’ another girl’s voice sounded. Samantha turned around to a girl about her own age sauntering towards them. She was wearing a hoodie that had Superman’s sign on it and also a cap that Diana’s twin ‘W’s’ on it. She wore tight black leggings and yellow and black boots. And Samantha could she had spiky pink hair! ‘Ah,’ Diana said. ‘I was just about to call you. Meet your new partner,’ she gestured to Samantha. ‘And Samantha… meet BuzzGirl.’ Category:Blog posts